harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nimfadora Lupin
|krew = Półkrwi |tytuł = Auror |pseudonim = * Tonks * Dora |płeć = K |rasa = Człowiek |oczy = Zmienne |włosy = Naturalnie brąz, zmienne |rodzina = * * Ted Lupin * * Andromeda Tonks * * Rudolf Lestrange * Narcyza Malfoy * Lucjusz Malfoy * Draco Malfoy * * * * Delphini |różdżka = Nieznana |patronus = * Zając wielkouchyhttps://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/patronus-charm *Wilk |praca = Auror | przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Hufflepuff * Zakon Feniksa * Ministerstwo Magii ** Biuro Aurorów * Zakon Feniksa ** Straż przednia * Rodzina Tonks * Rodzina Lupin |aktor = * Natalia Tena * Monika Węgiel |dom = Hufflepuff }} Nimfadora Vulpecula Lupin (zd. Tonks; ur. między 1 września 1972 r. a 31 sierpnia 1973 r., zm. 2 maja 1998 r.) — czarownica półkrwi, córka Teda i Andromedy Tonks. Była metamorfomagiem. Uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie od 1984 do 1991 roku i została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu. Po opuszczeniu Hogwartu, Tonks dołączyła do Ministerstwa Magii i szkoliła się, aby zostać Aurorem pod czujnym okiem Moody'ego. W 1995 roku dołączyła do Zakonu Feniksa, pracując tajnie w Ministerstwie Magii oraz pomagając chronić Departament Tajemnic. W czerwcu 1996 roku walczyła w Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, a także w tym momencie zakochała się w Remusie Lupinie, który potem został jej mężem. Mieli synka, Teddy'ego. W 1997 roku Nimfadora poślubiła Lupina. Wiosną 1998 roku urodziła syna, któremu nadała imię Ted na cześć swojego ojca, zabitego przez szmalcowników niedawno przed narodzeniem wnuka. Drugiego maja tego samego roku Tonks walczyła w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart, podczas której zginęła z rąk swojej ciotki – Bellatriks Lestrange. Biografia Wczesne lata Nimfadora urodziła się w między 1 września 1972 r. a 31 sierpnia 1973 r. jako jedyna córka Teda Tonksa i Andromedy Black. Naukę w Hogwarcie rozpoczęła w 1984 roku. Została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu. Na piątym roku była pretendentką do pełnienia funkcji prefekta, jednak opiekun jej domu stwierdził, że brakuje jej pewnych kwalifikacji. Sama Nimfadora była przekonana, że miał na myśli jej zachowanie. Kariera aurora Pomimo swego zachowania, Tonks udało się zdobyć wystarczającą ilość dobrych ocen na egzaminach do zakwalifikowania się do szkoleń na Aurora. Przez 3 lata przechodziła przez rozmaite kursy w tym testy z maskowania się, z czego miała najlepsze oceny. Jej niezdarność przysporzyła jej pewne kłopoty, szczególnie podczas egzaminów z kradzieży i śledzenia. Aurorem oficjalnie została w 1994 roku przy wielkiej pomocy Szalonookiego Alastora Moody'ego. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów ramka|Nimfadora w Departamencie Tajemnic. Tonks jako jedna z nielicznych wierzyła w powrót Voldemorta. W 1995 roku wstąpiła do reaktywowanego Zakonu Feniksa. Razem z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem oraz Alastorem Moodym dostarczała cenne informacje o sytuacji w Ministerstwie Magii. mały|lewo|Straż przednia Latem w 1995 roku została wysłana jako straż przednia razem z innymi członkami Zakonu z zadaniem, aby bezpiecznie przetransportować Harry'ego Pottera do Grimmauld Place 12. Żeby wyciągnąć Dursleyów z domu Tonks wysłała im list przez mugolską pocztę, że wygrali Ogólnokrajowy Konkurs na Najlepiej Utrzymany Podmiejski Trawnik. Nimfadora od razu zaprzyjaźniła się z Harrym. Pomogła Harry'emu uprzątnąć bałagan panujący w jego pokoju i spakowała jego kufer używając zaklęcia Pakuj. Po uratowaniu Harry'ego Tonks miała dużo spraw w Ministerstwie Magii, lecz znalazła czas, by przyjść na przyjęcie zorganizowane przez Molly Weasley, by uczcić zostanie prefektem przez Rona i Hermionę. Eskortowała ich też na stacje King Cross 1 września w przebraniu staruszki. mały|Tonks w rudych włosach mały|Tonks w Departamencie Tajemnic Na Boże Narodzenie Tonks towarzyszyła Hermionie, Harry'emu i Weasleyom podczas odwiedzin Artura Weasleya, który przebywał w Szpitalu Św. Munga. Towarzyszyła im też podczas podróży do Hogwartu Błędnym Rycerzem. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic W czerwcu 1996 roku, Tonks należała do tej części Zakonu, która przybyła do Departamentu Tajemnic, aby uratować Harry'ego, Hermionę, Rona, Ginny, Neville Longbottoma i Lunę Lovegood. Towarzyszyli jej: Kingsley, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin i Syriusz Black. Podczas bitwy ze śmierciożercami walczyła z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i Bellatriks Lestrange, która pomimo odniesionych ran okazała się zbyt silna dla Tonks. Po bitwie Tonks trafiła do Szpitala Św. Munga, ale została zwolniona, ponieważ należała do grupki, która na stacji King's Cross rozmawiała z Dursleyami na temat traktowania Harry'ego. Miłość do Remusa Lupina mały|lewo|203px Po Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic Tonks nadal służyła dla Zakonu Feniksa, ale nie była już tak wesoła i miała problemy ze zmianami swojego wyglądu. Dużo osób (w tym Hermiona i Harry) uważało, że jej depresja spowodowana jest śmiercią Syriusza. Sądzili, że Tonks obwinia się, że nie zabiła Bellatriks, gdy z nią wcześniej walczyła. Prawdziwą przyczyną złego humoru Nimfadory była miłość do Remusa Lupina. Ten jednak, chociaż odwzajemniał jej uczucia nie chciał się z nią związać. Uważał, że jest dla niej zbyt niebezpieczny i za stary. Jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o tej miłości była Molly Weasley. Z tego powodu Tonks często przebywała w Norze rozmawiając i pijąc z nią herbatę, chociaż wszyscy uważali iż pani Weasley chce by jej syn Bill zakochał się w niej, a nie w Fleur Delacour. Uczucia Nimfadory do Remusa spowodowały także zmianę jej patronusa w wilka. Ochrona Hogwartu mały|Tonks w Norze podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia Po oficjalnym ogłoszeniu Ministerstwa Magii, że Voldemort powrócił, Hogwart otrzymał zespół aurorów dla lepszej ochrony zamku. Do grupy patrolującej Hogsmeade została przydzielona między innymi Tonks. 1 września widząc, że Harry nie wysiada z pociągu weszła tam, aby go poszukać (w filmie była to Luna Lovegood). Znalazła go leżącego na ziemi i przykrytego peleryną niewidką z zakrwawionym nosem. Opowiedział jej, że zrobił mu to Draco Malfoy, gdy odkrył, że Harry go podsłuchiwał. Udało im się wyjść z rozpędzonego już pociągu, wyskakując z niego. Potem Tonks zaprowadziła Harry'ego pod bramę szkoły. Tonks w trakcie roku szkolnego razem z resztą aurorów często patrolowała korytarze szkolne, gdy Albus Dumbledore wyjeżdżał w poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Ona spotkała też Harry'ego w Hogsmeade niedługo po jego konfrontacji z Mundungusem Fletcherem, dotyczącej jego kradzieży i sprzedaży przedmiotów z Grimmauld Place 12. Bitwa na Wieży Astronomicznej W czerwcu 1997 roku na teren Hogwartu za pomocą Szafki Zniknięć znajdującej się w Pokoju Życzeń wtargnęli śmierciożercy. Pod nieobecność Dumbledore'a (ten razem z Harrym był na wyprawie w poszukiwania horkruksów) korytarze patrolowali aurorzy. Była wśród nich także Nimfadora Tonks. Podczas bitwy, która się później rozpętała walczyła przeciwko Thorfinnowi Rowle. Śmierciożerca przegrał i został zmuszony do wycofania się razem ze swoimi towarzyszami. Po bitwie, w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, Tonks widząc jak Fleur Delacour zareagowała na zranienia Billa Weasleya znowu zaczęła mieć wyrzuty do Lupina, że ten nie chce się z nią ożenić. Stwierdziła, że nie obchodzi ją czy jest wilkołakiem i czy jest dla niej za stary. Chociaż Remus mówił, że to nie jest to samo, ponieważ Bill nie będzie wilkołakiem to odwzajemniał uczucia Tonks. Na pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a, Tonks i Remus stali razem trzymając się za ręce, a jej włosy powróciły do dawnego, ulubionego koloru różowej gumy do żucia. Małżeństwo Tonks wzięła ślub z Remusem Lupinem w lipcu 1997 r. Uroczystość była bardzo cicha i skromna ze względu na ataki ze strony Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców. Odbyła się na krótko przed przeniesieniem Harry'ego do Nory. Tonks i Remus Lupin bardzo żałowali, że Harry'ego nie mogło być na weselu. Siedmiu Potterów mały|lewo|226px|Tonks na Komecie. Tonks uczestniczyła razem z innymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa w przeniesieniu Harry'ego do Nory. Zdecydowano, że zostanie to wykonane kilka dni przed siedemnastymi urodzinami Pottera. Miało to na celu oszukanie Voldemorta, który (jak sądził Zakon Feniksa) myślał, że akcja odbędzie się 31 lipca. Plan przetransportowania Harry'ego polegał na tym, że Ron, Hermiona, Fred, George, Fleur i Mundungus wypiją eliksir wielosokowy z włosami Harry'ego i się w niego zamienią. Każde z nich miało lecieć na miotle lub testralu z członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, który będzie go osłaniał. Tonks była w parze z Ronem. Chwilę po wystartowaniu wszyscy zrozumieli, że ktoś ich zdradził – Voldemort dowiedział się, że Zakon postanowił przenieść Harry'ego kilka dni wcześniej. Na członków Zakonu Feniksa napadło przynajmniej 30 śmierciożerców. Tonks i Rona ścigała Bellatriks Lestrange. Nimfadora później bardzo chwaliła towarzysza za to, że kiedy ona walczyła z ciotką, Ron strzelił w innego śmierciożercę świetnym oszałamiaczem prosto w twarz. Udało im się uciec przed Bellatriks i dotrzeć bezpiecznie do domu Muriel, lecz z niemałym opóźnieniem. Świstoklik, którym mieli przybyć do Nory uciekł im, więc musieli czekać na następny. Po dotarciu na miejsce Molly Weasley i Remus Lupin odetchnęli z ulgą na ich widok. Jakiś czas po nich przybyli Bill Weasley i Fleur Delacour z wiadomością, że Alastor Moody nie żyje. Tonks otwarcie płakała, gdy się o tym dowiedziała. Pamiętała bowiem jak Szalonooki pomagał jej zostać aurorem. Ślub Billa i Fleur mały Nimfadora pojawiła się na ślubie Billa Weasleya i Fleur Delacour w charakterze gościa, razem z Remusem Lupinem. Wesele trwało jednak krócej niż powinno, a wszystko za sprawą pojawienia się znikąd patronusa jednego z członków Zakonu Feniksa Kingsleya Shacklebolta ostrzegającego przed atakiem śmierciożerców, którzy chwilę później pojawili się w Ottery St. Catchpole. Nimfadora wraz z Remusem włączyli się w wir walki. Narodziny syna Kilka dni przed ślubem Billa i Fleur Tonks dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży. Remus dowiedziawszy się o dziecku, zostawił ją bojąc się, że będzie ono takie same jak on a nawet jeśli nie, to będzie się wstydzić ojca wilkołaka. Tonks udała się w tym czasie do rodzinnego domu, lecz mąż nie zostawił jej na długo, ponieważ po jego wizycie na Grimmauld Place 12 i kłótni z Harrym uświadomił sobie, że źle postąpił. Nimfadora kilka dni przed Wielkanocą dowiedziała się, że jej ojciec został zabity przez szmalcowników. Po Wielkanocy Remusowi i Tonks urodził się syn. Nazwali go na cześć zmarłego ojca Nimfadory – Teddy. Rodzice postanowili wybrać na ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego. Już godzinę po porodzie mały Teddy okazywał zdolności metamorfogiczne, lecz ku wielkiej uldze Remusa nie był wilkołakiem. Druga Bitwa o Hogwart mały|Nimfadora na krótko przed śmiercią Gdy Neville Longbottom zawiadomił Gwardię Dumbledore'a i Zakon Feniksa o wtargnięciu śmierciożerców na teren Hogwartu, Tonks nie przybyła od razu razem z innymi członkami stowarzyszenia. Była wtedy w domu swojej matki Andromedy razem z nowonarodzonym synkiem Teddym. Nie wytrzymała jednak długo, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje i zostawiając dziecko pod opieką babki i wróciła na Grimmauld Place 12. Dowiedziawszy się, gdzie są inni i bez zastanowienia ruszyła do Hogwartu. Z pomocą Aberfortha Dumbledore'a odnalazła Remusa Lupina. Dalsze jej działania podczas bitwy nie są znane, aż do jej śmierci z rąk ciotki Bellatriks. W czasie chwilowego rozejmu Harry widział ją spoczywającą w Wielkiej Sali obok męża, który został zabity przez Dołohowa. Prawdopodobnie zmarli, trzymając się za ręce. Syna Tonks wychowała w głównej mierze jego babcia Andromeda, lecz wiadomo, że jadł obiady u Potterów cztery razy w tygodniu. Możliwe jest także, że łączyło go coś z córką Billa i Fleur – Victoire Weasley. Charakter mały|lewo|Martwi Nimfadora i Remus Lupinowie.|242x242px Nimfadora była bardzo mugolska. Mimo że w jej żyłach płynęła szlachetna krew, została wychowana na miłą i uprzejmą osobę w przeciwieństwie do swojego kuzyna, który od dziecka żył w przekonaniu, że status jego krwi daje mu swego rodzaju przewagę nad innymi. Oczywiście, charakter Nimfadory ukształtowali jej rodzice, którzy różnili się pochodzeniem (status krwi itp.), traktując z jednakowym szacunkiem wszystkich czarodziejów i mugoli. Nimfadora była radosna, pełna życia i pomocna, a przy tym ciekawska i niezdarna. Nie tolerowała idealnego porządku, uważając taki stan pomieszczeń za nienaturalny. Umiejętności magiczne mały|lewo|Dora z dziobem * Umiejętności aurora: Tonks była młoda jak na aurora. Była ostatnią osobą, która została pełnoprawnym aurorem przed Harrym Potterem. Biorąc pod uwagę wysokie wymagania do zostania aurorem, Nimfadora prawdopodobnie miała bardzo dobre wyniki w szkole. * Metamorfomagia: W przeciwieństwie do większości innych czarodziejów i czarownic, Tonks posiadała możliwość zmiany wyglądu bez konieczności używania eliksirów lub zaklęć. Tonks była w stanie zmienić swoje rysy twarzy, kształt nosa, a nawet kolor włosów i oczu. Tę zdolność Nimfadora używała dla rozrywki, jak i w celach służbowych. Rzadka umiejętność była bezcenna do szpiegowania (prawdopodobnie w celach Zakonu Feniksa). * Pojedynki: Ze względu na rolę oficjalnego łapacza czarnoksiężników, pojedynki musiały być jednym z talentów Tonks. Była w stanie pojedynkować się z Thorfinnem Rowle'em tak, że zmusiła go do odwrotu. Tonks przeżyła swoje pierwsze dwa spotkania z najpotężniejszą śmierciożerczynią Lorda Voldemorta, Bellatriks Lestrange. Choć nie dorównywała swojej ciotce, umiała pokonać jej męża Rudolfa, bez większego trudu. Jednak Tonks został ostatecznie zabita przez Bellatriks podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, choć nie wiadomo, jaki był charakter tego spotkania, a jej śmierć może być wynikiem pojedynku między nimi. * Zaklęcia: Tonks wykazywała talent do zaklęciach. Potrafiła wyczarować cielesną formę Patronusa, choć była to bardzo zaawansowana magia. Poza tym, jako członek Zakonu Feniksa, była jednym z niewielu ludzi znanych, aby móc korzystać z Patronusa jako środek komunikacji. Jej Patronusem pierwotnie był królik wielkouchy, a później, w wyniku miłości do Remusa Lupina, zmienił formę w wilka. W 1995 roku Tonks skutecznie rzuciła zaklęcie czyszczące klatkę Hedwigi i używała innych uroków do spakowania rzeczy Harry'ego przed opuszczeniem Privet Drive. Podczas ataku na Norę, była również w stanie rzucić Zaklęcie Tarczy jako sposób ochrony przed otaczającymi Śmierciożercami. * Eliksiry: Tonks osiągnęła Wybitny z tej dziedziny, ponieważ Snape przyjmował do Owutemów tylko osoby, którym udało się osiągnąć W z jego przedmiotu. Tonks musiała być bardzo biegła w tym temacie biorąc pod uwagę warzenia trucizn i odtrutek, które były podstawowymi testami na aurora. * Transmutacja: Jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że Tonks osiągnęła "W" lub"P" w tym zakresie magii, gdyż aurorzy muszą często przemieniać różne rzeczy. * Uzdrowicielstwo: W 1996 roku, Tonks skutecznie wykorzystywała uzdrawicielstwo w celu naprawienia nosa Harry'ego, kiedy został złamany. * Niewerbalna magia: Tonks była również w stanie wykonywać niewerbalną magię. Na przykład, była w stanie ogłuszyć Lucjusza Malfoya i innych śmierciożerców, nie mówiąc ani słowa. To świadczy o byciu naprawdę potężną czarownicą, ponieważ niewerbalna magia jest bardzo trudna. * Latanie: Tonks była również doskonałym lotnikiem, o czym świadczy przeniesienie Harry'ego z domu Dursleyów wraz z Zakonem, jest również w stanie walczyć na miotle, świadczy o tym Bitwa o Siedmiu Potterów. Wygląd Nimfadora była metamorfomagiem co oznacza, że mogła w każdym momencie zmienić swój wygląd (np. kształt nosa). Chociaż jej naturalnym kolorem włosów był brąz (najprawdopodobniej po matce), Nimfadora wolała gdy były, chociażby różowe zgadzała się z jej podejściem do wyglądu, który za pomocą czarów mogła zmieniać kolor włosów. Relacje Rodzina mały|165px|Ciotki Nimfadory: (Od lewej) Bellatriks i Narcyza|lewo Tonks utrzymuje dobre stosunki z rodzicami, choć zupełnie nie cierpiała swojego imienia: Nimfadora, które otrzymała przez matkę. Ma cechę po swoim ojcu, a dokładniej Tonks preferuje mały nieporządek. Jest pieszczotliwie zwana Dora zarówno przez męża, jak i ojca. Tonks biologicznie była członkinią Rodziny Black, choć formalnie nie została uznana jako członek rodziny, ponieważ jej matka wyszła za czarodzieja mugolskiego pochodzenia i została skreślona z drzewa genealogicznego, podobnie jak jej kuzyn, Syriusz Black. Ciotki Nimfadory to Bellatriks Lestrange i Narcyza Malfoy, co oznaczało, że Draco Malfoy był jednym z wielu kuzynów Dory. Bellatriks była szczególnie chętna do zabicia Tonks, aż w końcu udało jej się to. Para miała kilka pojedynków, lecz zawsze wychodziła z nich zwycięsko Madame Lestrange. Bellatriks i Narcyza zarówno odmówiły uznania ich siostrzenicy Nimfadory, a nawet zerwały wszystkie więzy z Andromedą, kiedy poślubiła Teda Tonksa. Poprzez to wydarzenie Tonks nie została uznana na drzewie genealogicznym rodu Blacków. Alastor Moody Szalonooki był mentorem Tonks podczas jej treningu na aurora, a później, gdy byli w Zakonie Feniksa. Pomimo gburowatej postawy i zachowania Moody'ego, Tonks była zawsze przy nim wyluzowana, a w dodatku często śmiała się z jego opinii i komentarzy. Inne czarownice i czarodzieje, nie miały takiej odwagi, pracownicy ministerstwa czuli pewien rodzaj respektu do Szalonookiego. mały|Mentor i przyjaciel Nimfadory – Szalonooki Moody Ze swojej strony, Moody był jawnie lubiący Tonks. Gdy Dora została ranna podczas pojedynku z Bellatriks Lestrange w Departamencie Tajemnic, Szalonooki wszedł Belli w drogę , starając się pomóc odzyskać przytomność Nimfadorze, mimo że został ranny przez śmierciożercę Antonina Dołohowa. Tonks była zdruzgotana śmiercią Moody'ego w 1997 roku, otwarcie płakała przed rodziną Weasley i przed członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Remus Lupin W pewnym momencie swojego życia, Tonks zakochała się w Remusie Lupinie. Remus czuł się zbyt stary dla niej (jest trzynaście lat starszy) i uważał że nie jest dla niej, ponieważ jest wilkołakiem. Próbowała kilka razy, aby przekonać go w inny sposób, ale odmawiał, opierając się na zarzutach wspomnianych powyżej. Tonks popadła w depresję. Zaczęła się zwierzać Molly Weasley. Jej stan emocjonalny spowodował, że jej zdolności metamorfomagiczne zaczęły cierpieć, a włosy stały się brązowe, a nie różowe. Podczas gdy ochraniała z innymi aurorami Hogsmeade, Tonks została poinformowana, że nieznany wilkołak został zabity przez Fenrira Greybacka, pokazała wielką troskę poprzez natychmiastowe skontaktowanie się z Dumbledore'em, aby potwierdzić, czy to był Lupin. Jej Patronus również zmienił się w wilka, poprzez miłość do Remusa. mały|200px|Dora i jej wybranek W 1997 roku, po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a, Tonks otwarcie zadeklarowała swoją miłość do Remusa. Remus protestował, ale w końcu ustąpił i związek rozpoczął się. Lupin i Dora pobrali się szybko, podczas cichej ceremonii w lecie 1997 roku, a Tonks zaszła w ciążę wkrótce po ślubie. Remus, obawiając się, że jego dziecko będzie wilkołakiem, początkowo był przerażony perspektywą, wierząc, że naraził zarówno Tonks i jego nienarodzone dziecko w wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Pokłócili się o to przed ślubem Billa i Fleur (Tonks zamieszkała z rodzicami). Jednak pogodzili się przed świętami, ponieważ Harry i Remus pokłócili się o obowiązki męża i ojca. Po tym na stacji radiowej Potterwarta Remus powiedział, że wrócił do Nimfadory. Syn pary, Teddy, urodził się tuż po Wielkanocy 1998 roku, nazwany po ojcu Tonks, który zginął kilka tygodni wcześniej, zabity przez Szmalcowników. Niestety, rodzina nie była długo razem. Podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zarówno Tonks i Remus zginęli. Teddy był wychowywany przez babcię, Andromedę, i spędził dużo czasu z ojcem chrzestnym: Harrym Potterem. Harry Potter Nimfadora Tonks i Harry Potter spotkali się w 1995 roku, kiedy Nimfadora jako członek Straży Przedniej, miała wraz z innymi przenieść Harry'ego z Privet Drive 4 do Grimmauld Place 12. Para natychmiast polubiła siebie, a Harry był szczególnie pod wrażeniem pracy Tonks – auror, a także jej nadzwyczajnych mocy – metamorfomagii. Później, w czasie bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, Tonks była jednym z członków Zakonu, którzy przybyli na ratunek Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. Harry, po bitwie dowiedział się, że rany Dory były zadane przez Bellatriks Lestrange. mały|180px|Przyjaciel Dory – Harry Potter|lewo Przyjaźń z Harrym rosła przez następne dwa i pół roku. W 1996 roku, Harry miał nadzieję, że Tonks będzie wśród aurorów określonych eskortować go do Ekspresu Hogwart, choć niestety nie była. Wkrótce potem, Tonks uratowała Harry'ego z Ekspresu Hogwart; "zdjęła" z niego klątwę pełnego porażenia ciała i przetransportowała go bezpiecznie do szkoły. Gdy Remus Lupin ożenił się z Tonks w 1997 roku, Dorze było przykro, że Harry nie mógł uczestniczyć w ich ślubie. Później, gdy Lupin opuścił, na krótko Tonks z powodu obaw, że dziecko nosiło będzie likantropię jak on, Harry był na niego wściekły za to, że zostawił rodzinę. To w dużej mierze ze względu na słowa Harry'ego, Lupin powrócił do Tonks. W 1998 roku, kiedy Dora urodziła syna o imieniu Teddy Lupin, Tonks i Remus zgodzili się, że Harry powinien być ojcem chrzestnym. Harry był załamany, gdy dowiedział się, że Tonks została zabita przez własną ciotkę, Bellatriks Lestrange. W pamięci zarówno Tonks i Lupina Harry działał jako postać ojca osieroconego syna Teddy'ego. Teddy pomimo wychowania przez matkę Tonks, spędzał trzy lub cztery dni w tygodniu na kolacjach z rodzinami Potter i Weasley. Ginny Weasley mały|200px|Przyjaciółka Dory – Ginny Weasley Tonks spotkała Ginny Weasley w lecie 1995 roku i natychmiast zaprzyjaźniła się z nią, działając trochę jak starsza siostra dla nastolatki podczas przesiadywania na Grimmauld Place. Ginny podobało się to, że Dora może zmienić swój wygląd do woli, Tonks zabawiała Ginny na kolacji, zmieniając nos w różne kształty. mały|lewo|Tonks rozbawia Ginny W 1996 roku, Ginny ujawniła, że wolałaby, zamiast Fleur mieć Tonks w rodzinie. Ginny w jakiś sposób czuła się zaniepokojona depresją Dory, przez co Nimfadorze zanikały magiczne zdolności. Jednak Ginny starała się cieszyć z małżeństwa Nimfadory i Remusa. W czasie Bitwy o Hogwart Ginny płakała, gdy dowiedziała się, że zginęła Nimfadora, Remus i jej brat Fred. Zakon Feniksa Nimfadora Tonks była dobrą przyjaciółką Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Kingsley był aurorem, tak jak ona, a także jednym z ostatnich członków Zakonu. Walczyli razem w wielu bitwach w czasie II Wojny. Po tym, jak Dora została zamordowana, Kingsley był bardzo smutny. Tonks mogła być przyjaciółką Sturgis Podmore, Elphiasa Doge'a, Emmeline Vance, Arabelli Figg, Hestii Jones i Mundungusa Fletchera. Znała też, Aberfortha Dumbledore'a. Nimfadora wielce szanowała profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a, założyciela i przywódcę Zakonu. Również miała dobre stosunki z Minerwą McGonagall. Gdy Tonks publicznie ogłosiła swoją miłość do Lupina, McGonagall, powiedziała Remusowi, że powinien ją poślubić, i że Dumbledore byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby wiedział, że było trochę więcej miłości w świecie. Ciekawostki * W wywiadzie radiowym J. K. Rowling zdradziła, że Nimfadora Tonks miała na drugie imię Vulpecula, co z łaciny oznacza liska (ang. little fox). Warto zauważyć także, że istnieje gwiazdozbiór o takiej samej nazwie – matka Nimfadory wywodziła się z rodu Blacków, których tradycją było nazywanie pierworodnych dzieci imionami konstelacji. * Przed zakochaniem się w Remusie Lupinie, patronusem Nimfadory był zając. * Uśmiercając Nimfadorę i jej męża, Remusa Lupina, autorka chciała przypomnieć o dzieciach osieroconych przez wojnę. Występowanie mały|Dora w LEGO * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Pottermore ca:Nimfadora Tonks cs:Nymfadora Tonksová da:Nymphadora Tonks de:Nymphadora Tonks el:Νυμφαδωρα τονκς en:Nymphadora Tonks es:Nymphadora Tonks et:Nymphadora Tonks fr:Nymphadora Tonks it:Nymphadora Tonks ja:ニンファドーラ・トンクス nl:Nymphadora Tops no:Nymfadora Dult pt-br:Nymphadora Tonks ru:Нимфадора Тонкс sr:Нимфадора Тонкс sv:Nymphadora Tonks tr:Nymphadora Tonks uk:Німфадора Тонкс zh:尼法朵拉·唐克斯 Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Metamorfomagowie Kategoria:Uczniowie Hufflepuffu Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Rodzina Lupin Kategoria:Rodzina Tonks Kategoria:Aurorzy Kategoria:Rodzina Black